bloodmasquefandomcom-20200214-history
Kendall d'Orléans
Kendall d'Orléans, also known as Kendall Tiranul or The Alpha One, is the second female deuteragonist and anti-hero of Reign. She is an Enhanced Original Pureblood Vampire. Kendall, along with her entire family, are the most strongest supernatural creatures in the entire series' universe. Kendall, is the daughter of King Nicolae and Queen Marilena Tiranul. She is the younger sister of Razvan, Dominique, Lucién, Finn, Genevieve, Julién, Adrienne, Xáviér, Mikael, Elisabeth, and François. Kendall was first mentioned in the first season of Reign in "Rebirth", during a conversation between the Tiranul siblings, in which they ponder in whatever happened to her, which leads them to think she died during the French Revolution, the last time they had seen her. Pre-History Kendall was born to Nicolae and Marilena Tiranul in the Kingdom of Privania. The youngest of 12 total children,she was the child of King Nicolae Tiranul, who was the first ever vampire, who turned her mother into a vampire and became his Queen. The Tiranul children, were raised in the Kingdom of Privania, which her father ruled. As King, Nicolae defeated numerous nations and armies, the Tiranul children spent their time with their mother, Queen Marilena, in which they became extremely close with. Kendall was close with her siblings and her mother, but was extremely close with her father, who he viewed as his favorite child among her siblings. In the year 1074 at the age of 10, the Tiranul family moved to London, where they pretended to be humans for years to come. As the first vampires in existence, they were the most strongest and most powerfulist creatures on the planet, as they had been known as ruthless and the legend of the Vampire King and Queen, along with their children, loomed around the world. As her parents became heavily feared around the world, so were her siblings. The children became friends with numerous people, and eventually turned them in to vampires, who then became their loyal subjects and lieutenants, who enforced any rules they had. In the year 1572, Kendall and her family, along with their friends, moved to Paris where they met a young man named Alexandru Viteazul, who became romantically involved with her sister Adrienne, which angered her family and provoked her brother Lucién to turn him into the world's first halfbreed, a mix of a human and a vampire, further continuing the bloodline of the Tiranuls. Afterwards, Razvan banished Alexandru from seeing Adrienne again, which prompted him to hunt the Tiranul family and save all of humanity and the world from vampire rule. He quickly established the Hunters Guild, stationed in Paris and recruited and taught many people how to hunt vampires. This action prompted Kendall to kill a large group of hunters to show their family's strength, as she and her siblings were the only pureblood vampires, the strongest breed of vampires to ever exist. With her actions, Alexandru Viteazul declared war on the Tiranuls and their entire regime, a war which would last centuries heading into the late 18th century. Paris, 18th Century By the 18th century, Alexandru Viteazul was dead, along with her father, Nicolae Tiranul. Razvan Tiranul was the new King, and immediatly began restructuring the family's regime. France, under the rule of the Tiranuls, still had a King